The parabolas defined by the equations $y=2x^2-4x+4$ and $y=-x^2-2x+4$ intersect at points $(a,b)$ and $(c,d)$, where $c\ge a$. What is $c-a$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: The graph of the two parabolas is shown below:

[asy]
Label f;

f.p=fontsize(4);

xaxis(-2,2,Ticks(f, 1.0));

yaxis(-2,5,Ticks(f, 1.0));
real f(real x)

{

return 2x^2-4x+4;

}

draw(graph(f,-.2,2),linewidth(1));
real g(real x)

{

return -x^2-2x+4;

}

draw(graph(g,-2,1.5),linewidth(1));
[/asy]

The graphs intersect when $y$ equals both $2x^2 -4x + 4$ and $-x^2 -2x + 4$, so we have $2x^2-4x+4=-x^2-2x+4$. Combining like terms, we get $3x^2-2x=0$. Factoring out a $x$, we have $x(3x-2)=0$. So either $x=0$ or $3x-2=0\Rightarrow x=2/3$, which are the two $x$ coordinates of the points of intersection. Thus, $c=2/3$ and $a=0$, and $c-a=\boxed{\frac{2}{3}}$.